I'm Miles from Where You Are
by SiriusMarleneXWolverineRogue
Summary: I always loved him, even when he left. It was all the Dark Lords fault, if it wasn't for him Draco would never have left me and we would still be together. Sequel to I Was Nine When I First Met Her


Hey guys, so it has been a very long time since I last uploaded anything and I was browsing all my stories and came across this, its a sequel to I Was Nine When I First Met Her.

* * *

><p><span>I'm Miles From Where You Are<span>

I always loved him, even when he left. It was all the Dark Lords fault, if it wasn't for him Draco would never have left me and we would still be together. I miss Draco so much, so so much. I miss his face, his hair. I miss the way he held me at night; protecting me from the world and all the horrible things that would seek to hurt me. I miss the way he would kiss me when I cried and when my lips would tremble. And most of all I miss the smile that he would give me and only me.

It feels like a piece of my heart is missing, like it's not actually there. It feels like when Draco left he took my heart with him, leaving me an empty hollow shell. He left me to pick up the pieces. But I can't fix it, only he himself can do that.

It has been two years now, from when I saw him last, on that dreadful night. The one that tore my heart in two. Waking up to an empty bed had hurt and then finding out that Death Eaters were in the castle and Draco had let them in hurt much more. I didn't know what to believe, they had said that Professor Snape had killed Dumbledore. But what was I to believe? Draco had let the Death Eaters in. Had he killed too? Many thoughts like this had occupied my head for the two years that he had been away. What should I believe? Should I believe my erratic stupid thoughts? Or go along with my heart and believe that he was not the cold heartless person and still Draco. My Draco, the one I could always depend on.

It was probably stupid to still believe that he would come back to me. But somewhere in my heart I had to believe that he would. He loved me and I hope, I wish, that he still does. I need him to. He must. He must come back to me.

A Christmas Ball. That was what my family had been preparing for. What a stupid idea. I could never enjoy a ball without him to guide me across the dance floor. For him to hold me in his arms. The guests had started to arrive a little over an hour ago, but I had not the guts to go down. I did not want to see their faces all full of sympathy. Sympathy for me. Why would I want that? It would only make it worse. One place made it a little bit better, so every day I sneak down to it. Like now.

A Rose garden. The only place where I could escape from the harshness of the world. The one place I can let my head wonder let my heart yearn. Yearn for the man who in which I needed more than air, which would heal my heart and make it whole again.

I loved the smell of roses, they let me rest, help me to rest. He used to buy me roses all the time. There was a time when my room was over flowing with them. Pink roses, yellow roses, white, black. And my favourite, the red rose. It reminded me of our passion, our love. However, now if somebody was to enter my own room black roses could be seen on the coffee table a symbol of a broken heart. My broken heart. If you break the red roses stem then you kill the rose. Which is just like us, if you break one of us in two then you kill the other one inside. And neither can be fixed without the other.

Gazing up at the moon and the stars, I wondered if he could see them too wherever he was in this world. I told him once that the moon was like his heart. And he asked why, and I told him that it was because it sang to me. When I was little and whenever I couldn't sleep I used to go out onto my balcony and lie down, gaze up at the stars and it would hum to me. And I would sing back… eventually it would send me to sleep. Just like his heart used to, whenever I would lie next to him with my head on his chest. His heart would sing to me, it would sing me a lullaby… my lullaby. And now I can barely sleep without it.

_''I find the map and draw a straight line. Over rivers, farms, and state lines. The distance from 'A' to where you'd be.''_ Singing was my way out. My way to live again. It made me feel, to the point where I was almost, but not quite whole again. It made me happy, it made me alive. Skipping a bit I carried on.

_''The laughter penetrates my silence. As drunken men find flaws in science. Their words mostly noises. Ghosts with just voices.'' _Could he remember our laughter? Could he hear the ghost's whispers? I hoped so, because if he could it meant that we were on the right track to finding each other again.

_''Your words in my memory. Are like music to me'' _Our memories were all I had left. I couldn't have him with me no matter how much my heart yearned for it. The memories had to do for now.

_''I'm miles from where you are. I lay down on the cold ground.'' _He was so far away from me, I didn't know where. He might have even been close and I wouldn't know because I might never get to see him again. It's been almost a year. A year since that dreadful night that almost destroyed me.

_''I, I pray that something picks me up. And sets me down in your warm arms.'' _My breathe caught in my throat. I had not sung that line. I must be hearing things. But, oh how it had sounded so real. Ever so slowly, I turned around to face my fate. And there he was. Standing right in front of me. Gazing into my eyes as I gazed back at him. He had changed; he was no longer the boy who left he was more of a man now.

"I always dreamed that I would come back to you and you would be singing again. I just didn't imagine it to be our song." It was him. Something was fogging my vision making it difficult for me to see. It wasn't until he had come up to me and whipped my tears away that I realised that I had been crying.

"Your back." I whispered reaching my hand up towards his face. When my hand came into contact with his skin he closed his eyes. I traced his jaw line and right across his lips. He opened his eyes and gazed at me.

"I'm back."

And he really was. For the first time in a year I felt my heart starting to fix, the ached that was there before was gone and I could finally breathe freely. He started to lean down towards me and I closed my eyes. Once his lips captured mine I knew, I just knew that he would never leave me again. We were finally together and nothing and nobody was going to tear us apart.

When we parted he rested his forehead against mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist and moved my head to rest against his chest, over his heart. I listened and sure enough his heart had started to hum to me. It was singing my lullaby.

_''After I have travelled so far. We'd set the fire to the third bar. We'd share each other like an island. Until exhausted, close our eyelids.''_ He sang in my ear. I looked up at him again and pressed my lips to him. When we parted again we both sang together, swaying in time to our song and to our hearts, which beat as one again…finally._ ''__And dreaming, pick up from. The last place we left off. Your soft skin is weeping. A joy you can't keep in.''_

_''I'm miles from where you are; I lay down on the cold ground. And I, I pray that something picks me up and sets me down in your warm arms.'' _

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think?... Remember to review :D <em><br>_


End file.
